


Drunk

by catandgoldfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandgoldfish/pseuds/catandgoldfish
Summary: 是在看the simple joy of living 得到的靈感～
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> 是在看the simple joy of living 得到的靈感～

「唔……大蛇……」哈利亢奮的大喊。  
「哪裡，親愛的？」德拉科誘哄的問，努力將他的伴侶扶上床。  
「在這裡。」哈利笑嘻嘻的說，拉著德拉科的手來到自己的襠部。  
「噢哦，當然，你的大蛇。」德拉科笑了出來，將伴侶安置在枕頭上。  
「大蛇自己很孤單。」哈利認真的說，「我想你的大蛇可以來陪陪牠。」  
「當然，親愛的。」德拉科坐在床邊看著他，笑意加深。「你的大蛇想要我的大蛇做些什麼呢？」  
「親親抱抱！」哈利嘟起嘴，「搖搖！」  
「你想搖搖嗎親愛的？」德拉科的聲音越發低沉，眼睛閃爍著慾望的光芒。  
他抱起哈利，對方乖巧的任他施為。德拉科褪去哈利的襯衫，哄著他為自己做同樣的事，哈利很歡喜的照做了。  
「皮帶！我喜歡聽你皮帶扣解開的聲音！大蛇出要來了！性感的聲音！」哈利興奮的喊著，迫不及待的將手伸向所說的皮帶扣。  
「你真是心急，寶貝。」德拉科撫著他的頭髮，大蛇的頭部高高昂起，抵著皮帶扣。  
「哦哦大蛇！我親愛的大蛇，我好想你。」接下來的話語都是爬說語了，哈利趴下來好和德拉科的大蛇敘舊。  
“我想親親你。”他嘶嘶的說，扯開大蛇的最後一層衣服，含住了大蛇的頭。  
「唔唔唔……」他滿足的發出嘟囊，德拉科在他上方抽了一口氣，手指按摩著他的頭皮。  
「你喜歡大蛇嗎，哈利？」他喘息著問。  
哈利的回應是更深入的與大蛇互訴衷腸，德拉科也發出了嘶嘶的聲音。  
「寶貝，放開大蛇，讓牠到牠更喜歡的地方去。」他嘶啞的說，哈利茫然的抬頭看他，碧綠的眼眸濛著一層水霧。  
德拉科又抽了一口氣，永遠無法抵擋哈利這樣看著他。大蛇又長大了幾分。  
「寶貝，大蛇想進到這裡。」他揉了揉哈利富有彈性的臀部。哈利過了幾秒才接收到這個訊息，依依不捨的吐出和他心愛的大蛇。  
德拉科調整了兩人的姿勢，將伴侶壓在柔軟的床上。哈利乖乖的配合他脫掉褲子，眼巴巴的看著他脫掉自己的。他一路從哈利的脖頸吻下來，引得哈利一陣難耐的嗚咽。  
「就來了，寶貝。」他低喃著潤滑咒，哈利被咒語弄得咿咿呀呀的呻吟。  
德拉科緩緩讓大蛇進入溫暖的巢穴，哈利弓起身子，迷迷茫茫的叫喊：「大蛇……！唔唔……嗯哈……」  
「是的寶貝，大蛇在裡面了。」他啞這嗓音說，開始劇烈的抽插。  
每一次碰撞都準確的對上使伴侶發出甜蜜聲音的點，哈利溫暖柔韌的內裡幾乎將他和大蛇逼瘋。  
「哈啊……啊啊啊……」哈利甜膩的聲音飄浮在空中，使德拉科的每一吋肌膚都浸泡在蜜汁一般的愛情裡。  
「寶貝，你的大蛇呢？喜歡這樣嗎？」他握住了哈利的大蛇，用哈利最喜歡的力道揉捏。哈利哭泣著尖叫，火熱的大蛇吐出白濁的液體。  
「你偷跑了，親愛的。」德拉科說，大蛇更加用力的在哈利體內衝刺。  
「嗯嗯……啊啊啊……」哈利甜蜜的嘴發出糖膏一樣的音節，顫抖著呼喊著愛人的名字。「德拉科……德拉科……！」  
「在這呢寶貝，我在這裡。」大蛇行動得更快了，不停的衝撞著那蜜糖一般的地方，使伴侶發出更多動人的曲調。  
「永遠愛你，哈利。」隨著低沉的愛語，德拉科的大蛇在哈利深處吐出灼熱的液體。


End file.
